<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between foxgloves and bullet-wounds. by StygianScaphism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216021">between foxgloves and bullet-wounds.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StygianScaphism/pseuds/StygianScaphism'>StygianScaphism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND OIKAWA, Blood, But he comes in later, Crime, Everyone is somehow involved with the underworld, Everyone’s in Shiratorizawa BUT Tendou, Florist Ushijima, Hitman Tendou, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss!Ushijima, Not all is as it seems, Shiratorizawa, Violence, other tags TBA, yes this is yet another mafia au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StygianScaphism/pseuds/StygianScaphism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satori knows the mission plan like the back of his hand. </p><p>It’s simple, really. </p><p>1. Break in the office building, because unfortunately, politely asking doesn’t seem to work on these sorts of work ordeals.<br/>2. Find the corrupt, balding CEO who’s been trying to steal their business away from under their fingers like any greedy, reckless businessman who probably routinely abuses his employees. If the intel team is right (they usually are) he’ll be located on the third floor conference room after hours for business deals his 9 to 5 employees don’t quite know about.<br/>3. Once they do, Satori’s job— his team’s job— is to corner him and ‘deal’ with him (and well, he’ll let you guess exactly what that means).<br/>4. Break out again. No fingerprints, no evidence, no mess.<br/>5. ????<br/>6. Profit.</p><p>Or, the story of how Tendou Satori’s typical 6-step plan to both completing and surviving a normal hit ends with him falling in love— and almost dying. Twice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. simple missions are never actually simple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first full-length fic, so I’m excited to see how this goes. My love for mafia AUs and need for more Ushiten fics created this monstrosity, so dive on in!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satori knows the mission plan like the back of his hand. </p><p>It’s simple, really. </p><p>1. Break in the office building, because unfortunately, politely asking doesn’t seem to work on these sorts of work ordeals.<br/>
2. Find the corrupt, balding CEO who’s been trying to steal their business away from under their fingers like any greedy, reckless businessman who probably routinely abuses his employees. If the intel team is right (they usually are) he’ll be located on the third floor conference room after hours for business deals his 9 to 5 employees don’t quite know about.<br/>
3. Once they do, Satori’s job— his team’s job— is to corner him and ‘deal’ with him (and well, he’ll let you guess exactly what that means).<br/>
4. Break out again. No fingerprints, no evidence, no mess.<br/>
5. ????<br/>
6. Profit.</p><p>He’s done this dozens of times before. So much so that it almost doesn’t even consciously register; there’s no feeling of nervousness and anticipation he’d remembered familiarly before. </p><p>Instead, there’s a dull buzz in his mind reminding him that any second could be his last if he isn’t careful. </p><p>But hits are his line of work, and Tendou gets his cut when things get done successfully, so he really doesn’t have an option here. </p><p><i>Who in their right minds would choose to this line of work if they had a choice?</i> </p><p>Satori wants to know just so he can give them a piece of his mind for actually being insane. Or maybe a piece of his fist. He just can’t seem to decide. </p><p>
  <i>What idiots! I mean, c’mon, I would never bother with the mafia if I were rich enough to be a CEO.</i>
</p><p>He doesn’t think about how he would never have joined the mafia if he had a choice, because that’s too deep and too dark for some pre-mission prep (pep? whatever, same thing!). He isn’t touchy-feely. </p><p>He absolutely isn’t. Not in the way most people are. He likes clinging to his teammates shoulders or patting their heads to annoy the crap out of them, but that’s about as far as it goes. </p><p>He doesn’t do deep and introspective— that’s what those American movie villians with those mind-fucking perspectives about society that you sort of want to root for are for (He would know; he was honestly rooting for Killmonger the entire time, eyes scrambling to keep up with the Japanese subtitles while watching that American superhero movie he can’t name now.) </p><p>
  <i>Still, you’d think these guys would be smarter then that. Then again, they pay my bills, so I shouldn’t really be complaining.</i>
</p><p>He snickers and gives up the thought, deciding thinking too hard about the motives of greasy balding men who’ll be dead in a matter of hours is more of an insult to his own intelligence than anything else. Wasting his time sounds fun and all- he’s not kidding, it really sort of does-  but there’s a good deal on the line here. </p><p>The debrief told him that this guy had done some big time embezzlement and his employers want him dead by morning. </p><p>Most notably, for whatever amount it takes. </p><p>With the prices his boss listed that they named, he was more than ready to start preparing to deliver that body on a silver plate. Hell, he’d even wear a suit and bowtie and pretend to be some fancy ultra-secret service hitman with a british accent for a bonus. </p><p><i>”Guess Monster, are you in position? Over.”</i> </p><p>His thoughts are broken by a lone voice speaking in his ear. Or, more specifically, his earpiece. The sudden noise startles him, but thankfully he’s alone, and no one can catch how he flails his arms about for a second to regain his footing from where he’d jostled on the roof of a shorter building beside the one they’re soon to infiltrate. </p><p>It’s Kendai. His co-worker and teammate, who typically doubles as mission leader. </p><p>Tendou huffs. His code name is actually <i>Red,</i> but no one really listens to him whenever he whines about them changing it without his permission. Probably because he’s hated as is- but he merely chalks it up as to them being dull, boring people incapable of handling his wonderful personality. </p><p><i>“Red, checking in. I’m in position.”</i> His reply is followed by a cheerful, <i>”Excited for another mission, team! Who wants to go for drinks after this?”</i></p><p>The static silence that greets him is painful and uncomfortable. Even Kendai, who is usually kind enough to give him a small word of response, doesn't bother replying.He sucks in a groan between his teeth. </p><p>Sadly, he’d come to expect as much. </p><p>Tough crowd, huh?</p><p>—</p><p>The dimly lit corridor is narrower than he’d expected for such a large building. If Tendou tried, he could easily brush his arms against both sides of the wall. He has the split-second moment of realization when he remembers he’s freakishly tall compared to most Japanese citizens, with a wider reach than almost anyone else he knows, and well, suddenly that makes a lot more sense. </p><p>He still can’t shake off the jitters he’s been getting.<br/>
He’s not gotten a bad feeling before a mission in a long, long time. Today had been no different. Nothing had been out of the ordinary or glaring wrong, but the second he stepped into the building- </p><p>Something felt <i>off.</i></p><p> His intuition is usually never wrong, but he hasn’t been able to pinpoint anything actually wrong with the mission today.</p><p>He’s checked the mission plan a hundred times over in his head. Everything makes sense. There’s nothing wrong with their procedure, nothing out of place with how they all entered; him specifically through an upper story window. </p><p>That climb had not been fun, but luckily, he’s freakishly flexible. It’s also probably why he was the one chosen to go in through the window in the first place. </p><p>Lucky him. </p><p>Satori had checked the interior of the building. Despite the press for time, he’d sat down and carefully hacked his way into the computer in the secretary’s office he broke into to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be. It was.</p><p><i>And besides,</i> he reasoned, <i>they shouldn’t have kept their computer out if they didn’t want anyone using it. Robbers, thieves and murderers like me aren’t exceptions!</i> </p><p>And as much as society was inclined to disagree with that, Tendou had a bigger focus than petty little things like illegally accessing a computer in the building he just broke into. The lack of reason why things felt off was driving him insane. </p><p>He could ignore it. It wasn’t too hard to block out that lingering warning, a surefire sense of dread he could have just shut down if needed. </p><p>Then again, people’s lives were on the line. Hypocritical of a murderer, maybe, but he didn’t want to kill his whole team off by ignoring his self-dubbed “sixth sense.”</p><p>He couldn’t really say they’d do the same for him, but oh well. He’d consider that karma for all the shitty things he’s done. </p><p>Speaking of teammates- he’s used the walkie talkie a dozen too many times, checking in every five minutes for grunts and short responses of confirmation that everything is going smoothly. He tried to prod further, but they had a penchant for leaving him waiting for responses that wouldn’t come.</p><p>In the end, the only thing he can possibly include is nothing is out of place— much to the exasperation of his teammates and the poor computer of a generic office lady. Everything is going smoothly. </p><p>So why does it feel so <i>wrong?</i></p><p>--</p><p>He gets his answer in the worst of possible ways. </p><p>He’s supposed to meet up with Aoi on the third floor, and then head up to the fifth.There are supposed to be guards patrolling the fourth and fifth floors tightly like they were outside the building-  there weren’t supposed to be many past the ground floor, so they had logically chosen to regroup into their individual teams around the second and third. </p><p>Only one of those things actually comes true, leaving Tendou alone and waiting on the third floor, cautious for any passing security. </p><p><i>“Red checking in.”</i> He hisses out. </p><p>They don’t use their earphones to communicate unless necessary, because they’re faulty and the radio waves are easy to pick up on if the target is prepared, but it’s five minutes past the time they’re supposed to meet. Satori decides he can take the risk. </p><p> <i>“I’m at the meeting spot, Koi. Are you near?”</i></p><p>Koi is Aoi’s codename. Satori would usually choose to make some stupid pun about it’s rhyming nature, but now he’s actually starting to worry. The dread he felt before is slowly creeping back into his stomach. </p><p>It’s been two minutes. Neither Aoi or any of his other teammates have decided to respond.</p><p>“C’mon, man, this isn’t funny. Respond, you’re freaking me out here,” he muttered, whining into the mic as if he isn’t going through about a dozen stages of panic. He pulls at his bottom lip, it’s dry and cracked surface moved to wetten and roll between his teeth in anticipation. </p><p>Just when he thinks he hears the soft crackle of static coming online, he feels someone rounding the corner. </p><p>Unluckily for them, Satori doesn’t take any chances.<br/>
The muffled thuds are nothing like Aoi’s almost silent, graceful footsteps, and he decides that the team should really listen to him more often when he ducks under a desk, listening to it storm by.</p><p>
  <i>Now or never, huh?</i>
</p><p>He cranes his head out to get a peek at security. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him. </p><p>That is <i>not</i> security. It’s not even a private detail the CEO probably hired for extra safety, or some downtown thug here to throw some spittle and act tough on the old man’s behalf.</p><p>That’s a man dressed in all maroon and white. He has bleached white hair left black at the roots, and his shirt is cut-off at the shoulders, revealing a eagle tattoo in strong brushstrokes that spirals down his arm in a sleeve. There’s a pin of an eagle on his suit and dried blood splattered onto his maroon-colored jeans. </p><p>That’s a member of Shiratorizawa.</p><p>As in, the reigning underworld criminal organization. Top-dogs of the entirety of Japan.</p><p><i>Anyone who's anyone in organized crime knows not to mess with them.</i>  </p><p>Oh, he’s so <i>fucked.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. good, bad and horrible life decisions ft. tendou satori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tendou’s really regretting taking this mission when it meant getting involuntarily involved with big guns like Shiratorizawa. He’ll be damned if he doesn’t survive this, though— death is not on his agenda for the afternoon. </p><p>(And a funeral would be a waste of money, honestly, but don’t tell anyone that’s half the reason.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually twice the size of the first chapter, so there goes my plans for consistency ^^’ </p><p>I updated the warnings for Major Violence in the future because I do feel like there will be elements that could make people uncomfortable, especially in this chapter !! </p><p>triggers ;; blood, injuries, guns/gun wounds, fighting &amp; minor death (non-detailed)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou’s mind is in a whirlwind of places, but the top one is probably panic. </p><p>No, scratch that- pure <i>disbelief.</i> He almost doesn’t actually believe that this is real;  but the eagle tattoo that peaked out of the man’s arm and the red and white suit he’s wearing can only lead him to one conclusion; He really is from Shiratorizawa. Nobody tries to impersonate them if they have any intention of living. That conclusion leads him to even more disbelief. </p><p>What is a member of <i>Shiratorizawa</i> doing here?</p><p>His brain racks for an answer, but comes up absolutely short. There’s no reason for them to be involved in the business of a supposedly minor organization like the one employing him. They weren’t big nor impressive: just simply looking to get rid of the source of recent embezzlement. </p><p>
  <i>Unless—</i>
</p><p>He barely stopped himself from sucking in a breath, whipping his head back to his hiding spot. His mind reels as the pieces come together in blinding clarity. </p><p>
  <i>Unless his hit has been dealing with way bigger powers than anyone ever suspected.</i>
</p><p>Tendou wants to cry. He also wants to laugh, like a maniac, because seriously, he’s so <i>fucked—</i> but neither of them help him in this situation, so he sets his resolve on simply getting his thoughts in order. </p><p>First of all, there’s gonna be a major change in the game plan. </p><p>His priority has aptly shifted to getting out alive. The money doesn’t matter if it means he winds up dead- and from what he knows of them, Shiratorizawa doesn’t take kindly to anyone meddling in their business, regardless of if they were originally involved or not. </p><p>He doesn’t think bringing up their mutual goal would even be beneficial in the scenario he was caught and not immediately killed. It sends a shiver up his spine, but for now, he has to <i>focus.</i> If he wants to stay alive, that is. </p><p>Second of all, he’s presuming everyone else is dead or escaped.</p><p>He can’t afford to think of if they’re alive or not right now, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to do a one man rescue mission. His heart drops low in his stomach for a second, but he knows it’s part of the job.</p><p>He warned them, and they knew his sixth sense was never wrong, but they still chose to do their job like he had. He’s aware he’s done all he could for them. Whether they fled or not was another story, even if he was reminded that the silence in his earpiece led to a different conclusion.</p><p>The morbid realization had him quickly sending off a word of apology and parting in his head as he shifted for his gun, a quick second of mourning before he was done. It wasn’t like they gave him many fond memories to mourn, but still- they deserved at least that much.</p><p>The footsteps had disappeared too, meaning that he miraculously hadn’t been discovered. </p><p>Satori wasted no time in ripping off his earpiece and throwing it away, considering there wasn’t much need for it anymore. Reckless, maybe, but his gut told him there was no use pining over a response he knew wouldn’t come; and even if it had, that would’ve likely only hindered him more. </p><p>His main problem is that he’s stuck in the exact middle of this floor, from what he can remember of the layout. His position is… less than ideal, but he really doesn’t have any other options. </p><p><i>There’s always death!</i>  His mind chirps out unhelpfully. Tendou slaps his palm into his forehead as a self-punishment for his brain, which he really wishes he could turn off right now. </p><p><i>C’mon, I can’t let a little thing like this phase me. I’m Tendou Satori! The Guess Monster! Hitman Extraordinaire! An unstoppable demon! Who’s probably about to get murdered! That’s sort of ironic, honestly—</i> </p><p>Satori thinks he might be sick. This time, he uses both his palms to slap his cheeks harshly, ringing out red and loud. </p><p><i>Don’t think. Just move.</i> </p><p>He takes in a deep breath, silently rearranging himself below the desk so that now he’ss poised to go. His movements were almost silent, almost entirely devoid of any sound— along with being freakishly flexible, he’s also agile as hell. It really shouldn’t be possible with his lumbering height and limbs, but somehow, he makes it work. </p><p>It’s just that much more impressive. </p><p>Then again, he doesn’t have time to be impressed by himself and his weird abilities. He can save himself the pat on the back for a later date. In fact, he decides he’ll treat himself if— <i>once</i> he gets out of here. A huge, chocolate-y ice cream sundae and that exclusive Shonen Jump plushie he’s been meaning to buy for some time. Yeah, that’s exactly what he’ll need after today.</p><p>Until then, it looks like it’s time to put his skills to test. Satori closes his eyes and breathes out. </p><p>Breathes in. Breathes out again.</p><p> When he opens his eyes, he’s ready. </p><p>His first objective is getting out of the door. The large office space he’s been crouching in seems like one of the communal workspaces, with dozens of cubicles lined up in rows. Judging by the heavy way the man that had past him walked, he wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here. </p><p>That gave him a slight advantage. </p><p>The limber male counts his breath. The gun formerly strapped to his thigh is now cocked in his hand, loaded. His finger stays firmly on the trigger.</p><p>
  <i>1. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>2.</i>
</p><p><i>3!</i> </p><p>At the third count, he rolls and busts out of his position under the desk. The room stays silent, and he cranes his head to listen for any other sounds, gun still pointed out and ready.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Somehow, that’s worse than gunshots. Satori carefully creeps through the cubicles, inching to the nearest door. He’s pretty sure that it leads to the main hallway. It’s risky, but turning back now gives him too many open spots. </p><p>He shifts to the wall and starts inching towards the door frame. It’s open, unlocked— the light in the hallway spills into the office and over the cubicles in a thin slice, parting the darkness. His breathing is light, dusting over the air- he can feel his heart pump softly in his chest. </p><p>Just as he’s about to slink into the hallway, he hears footsteps. </p><p><i>Multiple pairs</i> of footsteps.</p><p>Tendou presses himself further up against the wall next to the frame, hearing them draw closer. Figments of hushed conversation brush past as they near, and he shifts his head so that he can hear them better through the thin wall.</p><p>“Get-- three--”</p><p>“No, he-- only-- hitman--”</p><p>“One-- grey-haired and--”</p><p>“Not that important-- hired-- deal with them.”</p><p>He doesn’t quite understand, but he has the feeling they’re talking about his team. Adrenaline spikes in him- his heart pounds heavier than before even though he’s still, and Tendou gets the <i>worst idea</i> he’s had in a long time. </p><p>But anything is better then dying, right? </p><p>He grins nonetheless, and spins right on his heel— breaching the doorway. There are three of them. Not a single one has noticed him yet. He draws his gun and aims with his dominant hand. </p><p>“Well, well. What brings you gentleman by?” He draws out, wiggling his fingers from his spot square in the frame. </p><p>They all whip their heads up, reaching for their guns—</p><p>But it’s too late. Satori has already put a bullet between the eyes of one, and shot the other in the thigh, causing him to drop to the floor and scream in pain. He winces at the loudness of his agony, but that’s not exactly important when the third is shooting at him. </p><p>He ducks back into the room, watching bullets fly past as his fingers shake slightly from the recoil. <i>Shit,</i>  he thinks idly, <i>I wasted a bullet on him. Stupid trigger-happy fingers. I gotta remember my ammo is limited.</i></p><p>The bullets that rain past him are endless, and it takes everything in Tendou to stay still and wait for the unnamed man to draw closer. He eyes the door carefully, timing his entrance with the sound of his footsteps.</p><p>
  <i>Wait for it, wait for it, wait for- NOW!</i>
</p><p>He whips forward, back into the doorway, and fires. </p><p>It hits him straight in the chest, causing Tendou to breathe in relief. He’s used to the sight of blood, so stepping over the man’s body doesn’t faze him. Instead, he glances up and down the hall cautiously, waiting for the thundering of people rushing to the sound of gunshots. </p><p>It never comes.</p><p>He doesn’t reflect on this, working purely on the idea of escaping. There’s a gun next to the wall, unused- and the man he shot in the thigh is curled up from the pain, not bothering to reach for his weapon. Tendou swipes it and keeps going, ignoring his whimpers.</p><p>It seems like they were all rookies, or lower-level members, if he could take out three of them that easily. Satori knows he’s skillful, but Shiratorizawa is supposed to be another level entirely. </p><p>It gives him some relief, but he jolts himself out of thoughts of comfort or assuredness. He can’t lose his edge here. </p><p>If he can just follow this hallway to its end, he can get to the stairs. If he makes it down to the 2nd floor, he’ll manage a second-story jump, and run like hell. Once he’s finally out of here, he can forget about this entire day.</p><p>He ignores the fact that running away from a powerhouse like Shiratorizawa is never that simple. </p><p>---</p><p>It takes Tendou another ten minutes to get to the stairwell. Another group passes by, and he can hear them notice the bodies he left behind before he sees them. This time, there’s four of them— he gives them a run for their money, and more importantly, in his humble  opinion, his <i>life.</i> </p><p>It takes eleven bullets and a graze to his arm before they’re all down, and he’s somehow still standing. He can taste copper in his mouth— there’s blood on his shirt, stains trailing down his left sleeve, which makes the graze harder to spot. He leaves their bodies in the hallways.  </p><p>He doesn’t have time to patch himself, so he bears the pain of the graze wordlessly, merely thankful it didn’t actually hit him. Tendou has always had a high pain tolerance, so it feels more like a slight throb then a sharp stab. </p><p>He moves through the halls quietly, not quite running but not quite walking. He threw his gun away a while back, the clip out of ammo— now his weaponry consists of a pocket knife he looted, tucked into his pants and another gun in his right hand. </p><p>When he spots the sign towards it, he starts sprinting,  feeling a rush of relief at the sight of the double-doorway. He doesn’t care about barging forward so suddenly. No one else is around. He’s halfway there.</p><p>And then he opens the door, and in front of him is the same man he saw before; the man that clued him in that there was something wrong with this situation. </p><p>Dual tone hair and brown, cold eyes, blood splattered over his neck in a way that suggests it’s not his own. A <i>real</i> member of Shiratorizawa. </p><p>Like any sane person, Tendou slams the door shut. </p><p>He doesn’t plan on giving the other time to react. He pushes his entire weight against it with his arms, bracing himself while his mind races for what exactly he’s supposed to do in this situation, and- </p><p> It’s deceivingly quiet. There’s no sound from the other side, no push against the door. The grey and black haired man hadn’t even let out any noises of surprise upon seeing him, which was concerning enough. </p><p>But his eyes? </p><p>They had been <i>deadly.</i> Tendou is no stranger to making his victims— or anyone else, for that matter— quiver in the knees, but he’d almost been pinned down for a second, caught off guard by the sheer icy rage hidden in it, a flurry of a bitter blizzard that would freeze him alive. </p><p>Yeah, he was definitely a little scared if he was waxing poetic about someone who probably wanted him dead. </p><p>He’s so caught up between racing for solutions and remembrance of that <i>gaze</i> that he almost doesn’t hear the quiet rustles of someone moving behind him.</p><p>He flips around, still careful to lean his weight on the door with his back, his gun cocked in his hand and ready. It’s too late. They're already aiming straight at him, and he holds his breath in heavy anticipation.</p><p>In front of him is a shorter, younger man, with purple-blue hair in the most ridiculous bowl cut he’s seen in awhile. He’s wearing a maroon suit, and his eyes are hard where his face is soft, leading Satori to believe he’s truly cornered now.</p><p>
  <i>Great job, you idiot. Just how you always wanted to go!</i>
</p><p>His mind taunts him. He grits his teeth, and drops his gun in front of him, shakily raising his hands up. It may be the worst idea he’s had in a while, but if he shoots, he’s as good as dead.</p><p>“Hey, hey, ease up man! I surrender.” <i>What is this, a video game?</i></p><p>He ignores his mind’s berations again, tuning them out just as the man before him speaks. The end of the gun he would prefer not to be on is still steadily looking him in the eyes. </p><p>“Move away from the door. You have three seconds if you want to live,” he barks out. His hands are shaking, just a little, but he doesn’t look too hesitant about following through. </p><p>Tendou hates himself for taking note of how young and childish his voice sounds, when there are other things at stake, like <i>(once a-fucking-gain!)</i> his <i>life.</i> </p><p>“Gotcha, gotcha. I’m moving,” he tells him cheerily, slowly shuffling to the side of the doors. It almost looks like he’s complying, but if this kid thinks he believes that gimmick, he’s got another thing coming. </p><p>Satori slowly slides his gaze behind the man as if noticing something else- or rather, someone else. He lets his eyes widen in turn tensing up and shaking his head. His mouth parts open in a slick, “No, Aoi, don’t shoot!”</p><p>Bowl-cut whips around, taking his gun with him to take care of the newcomer who’s trying to shoot him from behind. </p><p>The only problem with that is that there’s no one there. </p><p>Tendou sniffs. <i>Amateur.</i> Wasting no time, he grabs the gun in his belt and barrels through the doors, leaving him behind without a second thought. The indigant shout of the kid he’d conned would have given him a rush of satisfaction, if he hadn’t forgotten about one tiny little detail. </p><p>That being the man who he just crashed into, who was clearly not expecting him to open those doors. </p><p><i>Me neither, buddy.</i> Satori thinks ruefully. </p><p>He takes him off guard, the other’s hands at his belt- and presumably, his gun- coming forward in pure instinct to catch all of his tall, bony appendages that knock into him chest-first. His arms lock around the other man’s abdomen, and they go tumbling— down, down, <i>down half a flight of stairs.</i> </p><p>This is quite possibly the worst day of his life. </p><p>The two of them clutch onto each other unceremoniously to minimize the damage as they go. Rolling to a stop takes a few seconds, but there are a dozen new scrapes and bruises on Tendou, and he’s pretty sure he cracked one of his ribs. The guy he took down with him doesn’t look so hot either, bleeding down the front of his face with a nasty bruise up his arm. He doesn’t exactly have time to apologize, though, because a second after they stop he’s being pinned down, an arm to his throat and a very pissed off face in front of him.</p><p>“Who the <i>fuck-</i>” He hisses out, digging his other elbow into Satori’s stomach. He’s very lucky he doesn’t eat much, or his lunch would be all over this guy’s suit and that would only probably piss him off even more. </p><p>He’s really fucked up now. Luckily, there’s <i>finally</i>  some sort of saving grace. </p><p>He’s prepared to choke and wheeze out an answer when the same childish voice from before cuts the man on top of him off. They both look at the source, who’s standing at the top of the stairwell in horror, loosely aiming his gun at the two of them. </p><p>“Semi-san! Gods, what happened!? Your face is bleeding! Are you alri-”</p><p>Satori has never been more grateful for this guy in his life. He uses the grey-haired— <i>Semi,</i> apparently—  man’s distraction to flip them over, long and bony limbs coming to use to strangle him in a chokehold as his legs hover either side of his torso. </p><p>The surprise move has all the attention back on him, and the sweat beading on his forehead combined with the ache in his rib cage make everything feel a lot sharper, but he presses on, cutting the speaking man off. </p><p>“Put down your gun, or I kill him.” There’s no joke in his voice, and he tightens his grip on Semi’s neck for emphasis. The little gasp the man lets out in response seems to convince the purple-haired man, because he nods, color drained from his face. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I will! Just don’t hurt him,” he pleads, throwing his gun off to the side. </p><p>If there’s one thing Tendou admires, it’s his dedication towards this man’s safety. Of course, he's the one exploiting it, but it’s not like he can just let himself die at their hands either. </p><p>Semi tries to struggle under him, glaring viciously at the purple-haired man instead of him. He’s almost surprised by the venom in his gaze, mostly because he isn’t on the receiving end, but he isn’t complaining. </p><p>“Yeah.. about that,” he starts up again. The purple haired man snaps his face back to him, white as a sheet. “Relax, relax! I’m not gonna kill him,” He reassures, huffing out in exasperation, almost feeling the need to comfort him in some small way. He visibly wilts in relief at Tendou’s reply.</p><p>“I didn’t say I wouldn't hurt him though.”</p><p>That last mutter reaches his ears, and bowl-cut parts his lips for some shaky response, but Satori is already ahead of him. He pulls his hands away from Semi’s throat and then lunges for his abdomen, delivering a solid blow that makes his fist hurt. </p><p>The man in question doubles over. Tendou takes that as his chance to get up, a blur of movement and speed, making for the second set of stairs to the floor below him.</p><p>Semi doesn’t give up, though. Instead, his arms latch onto one of the red-head’s long legs, and he goes tumbling down again- but this time, they’re both on a flat surface, instead of diving down the stairs.</p><p>Clearly, Satori had underestimated his dedication here. Quite possibly also his pain tolerance, because he was absolutely <i>sure</i> that blow hurt like a motherfucker. Yet, the grey-haired man didn’t seem quite keen on letting him escape. </p><p>If you’d asked him what had happened in the future, he’d have shrugged and said he couldn’t remember who threw what punch. They were intense, clashing like thunder and lightning— a blow to Semi’s face, a slam to Tendou’s shoulder, the haunted look of the shockstill man in the back. Their seemingly scared little onlooker’s gun was useless right now anyways, seeing as if bowl-cut over there aimed, there was a good chance he’d take down his comrade as well.</p><p>Tendou slammed Semi into the ground, hands pushing the weight of the fall onto the man’s back. “Why’s the oh-so-great Shiratorizawa here?” He asked, almost grinning through the exhaustion and pain that throbbed all over his body like the suicidal man he was. </p><p>He couldn’t help it. The curiosity burned inside him like a fire that only stoked further from the fight, running high on adrenaline and low on cautiousness.  </p><p>Plus, it was worth it when he saw the other man’s furious expression. </p><p>He was promptly kicked off, almost slamming into the wall from the force of the man’s blows. He sunk down against it, his limbs protesting against the thought of getting back up. Semi seemed to only grow more sluggish, but no less powerful in his advances, stalking towards him with menace. </p><p><i>What a monster,</i>  Satori thought, before snorting. A first grabbed his shirt and heaved him up, his dark red eyes peering into blazing brown ones. </p><p>“Is this <i>funny</i> to you?” The man seethed, spitting the words out like poison. For his own safety, Tendou chose not to answer. “You don’t know who you’re messing with. Keep our name out of your filthy fucking mouth, unless you want to wind up dead.” </p><p>“You know, I kind of expected that I would be dead already,” he told him plainly, unflinching even against the harsh intimidation of the other’s gaze.</p><p>Semi had spooked him momentarily when he first saw that look in his eyes, no doubt about it. But now? He was already over it— the adrenaline drowned out the rush of cold he felt and Satori remembered that he, too, was a <i>monster</i> in the heat of the fight. </p><p>The bland honesty of the remark had the furrowed brows of the man clutching his shirt furled up in further confusion and rage- before he felt the cold press of a knife to his chin, and saw the cocky little smirk that crept on the red-head’s face, terrifying and dangerous and all so carefully methodical, like this had been <i>expected.</i></p><p>Thank god he stole one of those poor bastards he encountered a long time ago. The one previously in his hand had been lost a while ago, but he wasn’t exactly empty-handed. </p><p>“But I don’t think I want to die,” he told Semi, his lips curling up in glee. The way the man looked at him told him he was insane— and he was probably right, because Satori knew he looked unhinged even without a mirror. “So you’re gonna back up, okay? Don’t make me kill you~” </p><p>Maybe he really was a madman. Whatever the case, he was going to make it out of here <i>alive.</i> </p><p>Reluctantly, the man dropped him, shoving him unceremoniously back into the wall. Tendou bit the inside of his cheek, sure he’d probably spit blood if he coughed. “Ouch,” he murmured, ignoring the other’s fierce glare.</p><p>He may have had a chance to overpower Tendou before, but he knew his chances against cold and unrelenting metal weren’t so great. </p><p>Satori shakily got up, his movements heavier then he was used to thanks to the pain- and blood loss, probably. He could feel the cut on his lip swelling like his eye, sure that both would bruise over soon against his pale skin. He had worse injuries- definitely a crack in his ribs, for one thing, and he was close to dislocating his shoulder- but he temporarily blocked out the pain by not focusing on them.</p><p>“Now, Semi-semi, I think I’ll be taking my leave.” The nickname slid from his tongue in habit, and the bristles he received in exchange seemed to make it worthwhile. ‘Take care of your kouhai over there, okay? It looks like he’s about to pass out, the poor fellow.”</p><p>Ironic, seeing as the state he was in, but he wasn’t wrong. Before he could say anything else about the frizzled looking man’s condition, bowl-cut himself interjected. </p><p>“My name is Goshiki!” He yelled, managing to look defiant even as he trembled. “You won’t get away with this. Shiratorizawa will come for you.”</p><p>Tendou almost laughed at the comically overused threat. He managed a cackle nonetheless, escaping his cracked lips in a morbid chuckle, hands coming to rest on his stomach. “Yeah?” he replied, voice hoarse from exertion. Maybe it was a bad idea to grace him with a response, but he had absolutely nothing to lose. </p><p>“Then catch me if you can!” </p><p>He waved a two finger salute at him cheerfully, as if he hadn’t pointed his gun at him a moment earlier. And then, Tendou turned around and disappeared- down the stairwell, leaving them in his dust. </p><p>Thank <i>god</i> this nightmare was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the lack of romance! I absolutely promise Ushijima will be introduced in the next chapter, but Tendou deserves his badass moments in the expo &lt;3 (ft. one tough Semi &amp; absolute baby Goshiki)</p><p>I pushed myself to upload this today because I’m really thankful for all the feedback I got for this story! All of the comments I got meant the world to me and I’m so, so glad you guys enjoy what I’m creating :) thank you all for continuing to read !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pretty flowers and (even prettier) new faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for brunch - especially after that harrowing experience! Except, he's sort of forgetting something very important, and he sort of also maybe needs to take a quick detour, and then he might have actually meet the hottest guy he's ever seen- </p><p>Ahem.</p><p>Where Satori learns he has a thing for muscular, stoic, and seemingly gentle guys working the noon shift in dainty little florist shops (and that he's sort of <i>definitely</i> a pervert).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no warning tags this time around! here's the first bit of fluff after all that violence, starring (exhausted) reliable old miracle boy satori :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Two days later.</i> </p><p>The bustling streets of downtown Miyagi remind Satori of a chittering nest of birds. He’s not exactly sure why, but the idea of their colorful little bodies wiggling about and chirping cheerfully at one another is the perfect image of the bright and lively streets. </p><p>Maybe a little <i>too lively</i>. It’s hardly 10 AM, and in his opinion, that’s still far too early for all the hustle-bustle. Let it be known he is not a morning person (Or an early bird. Ha!) by any extension of the matter. </p><p>Still, he dragged himself out of bed this morning, not by any measure of choice. If he could, he’d still be lying under the covers, sleeping off the fatigue and the ache of his wounds from his near harrowing experience with oh, just one of the biggest gangs in the criminal underworld. </p><p><i>Mafia,</i>  he corrects himself. <i>Criminal organization, if we're being real here, not a gang.</i>  That really doesn't help. </p><p>But <i>Nooo,</i> he absolutely had to attend Sugawara’s brunch. He wouldn’t exactly say he didn’t want to go— Suga may scoff and deny it if asked if the two of them were friends, but Satori considered them pretty close nonetheless. </p><p>It wasn’t like they hadn’t saved each other's lives quite a few times, but he wasn’t about to remember the mess of those days on a perfectly good morning. </p><p>He shivers in the cool rush of Miyagi air, stopping for a second on the sidewalk. Tendou gets a few more odd looks then normal; may it’s because of the bandage on his nose and the patch on the side of his lip, alluding to the injuries he received, adding to his already terrifying appearance.</p><p>He’s just glad he wasn’t shot, because that would really be a pain in the ass. </p><p>His hair is down, for once in a blue moon, properly brushed through to look presentable— and more importantly, to hide some of the many bandages on his slightly banged-up face. His hoodie is worn over his face, which he figured would help keep him looking casual.</p><p> He spots a small little girl peeking out at him curiously from behind her mother’s skirt and smiles. She goes wide-eyed and ducks her face again, and her mother hurries her by quickly, passing him with a glare. </p><p>Satori slumps down and sighs. </p><p><i>Why do kids hate me?</i>  He laments, losing the pep in his step. <i>I’m not a bad guy!</i>  </p><p>He winces in the remembrance that he’s quite literally a hitman, only less ditsy and 'Hurr hurr, I'm evil and I like destruction'-like then the movies like to present them as.  </p><p><i>Well… yeah, no, I probably deserved that.</i> </p><p>He’s not bad with children (<i>He really isn’t, okay, don’t look so doubtful!</i>) so long as they aren’t old enough to be scared by his features, buggy-eyed and freakish. He’s sort of accepted that he looks like a thing twice broken, with long and bony, slender limbs and thin, dry lips — naturally bright red hair and small red pupils complete his dark circles, and well, there are certainly better faces out there. </p><p>In fact, when they’re really young and curious, he sort of likes hanging out with them. Children aren't judgy until they’re taught to be. They may be snotty, but they’re still cute as all hell. </p><p><i>When did this become a Tendou’s-opinion-on-kids show?</i> He chides himself, breaking that train of thought, although not without a small snort. </p><p>It’s then that he makes a realization. A shitty realization- one that has him tucking his hands into his pockets and pulling them inside-out, a groan of frustration rising from his throat. There’s nothing there, which means he forgot something very important. </p><p>What, you may ask, is that important that the great Tendou Satori is understandably upset after forgetting it?</p><p>A flower.</p><p>Now, hear him out. He knows that sounds absolutely absurd. Why would he need to bring a singular flower to brunch with little old Suga? </p><p>The answer? <i>Tradition.</i></p><p>It’s a weird, old, broken sort of tradition- one that originated from nights huddled together, hiding on a paper-thin mattress in dark, rundown places with snotty, tear-tracked faces buried into shirts. A kind of tradition that blooms in a sordid, twisted kind of past, where hands dug deep into cement jungles to produce little weed-flowers in consolation, resilient enough to inspire some hope that they could survive that long, that they could bloom in a world like this. </p><p>They did. </p><p>Now, it’s something like a shared secret, turned sweet instead of sour by the years. They can afford luxuries like flowers now, so they always bring something new everytime they see each other. Nobody else knows why but them— well, them, and a certain other annoyance involved a long time ago, but he pointedly refuses to think fondly of that pouty face and whiny voice. </p><p>It’s not like he knows if he’s even alive, and he also refuses to ponder on how likely or unlikely those circumstances are. </p><p>Seeing how much they bicker like old, haggard men, it’s probably one of the sweetest things about their relationship, if not the <i>only</i> sweet thing about their relationship. </p><p>He really doesn’t get how people see the grey-haired man as an angel. <i>He’s as devilish as they come,</i> Satori swears, up and down and across his entire heart. <i>Rivals me easily, and I know I’m a menace. The only difference between us is that he can smile sweetly and act cute and throw everyone off-guard.</i> </p><p><i>And no, he’s not upset about that. Not at all.</i> </p><p>All of that doesn't detract from the fact that he absolutely needs to bring a flower to their brunch though. It’s mandatory, even. He’d much rather be a little late then show up empty-handed. </p><p>Tendou pulls out his phone with a muttered curse, bandaged fingers typing out the words ‘flower Shop’ and ‘florist’ into Google Maps to find the nearest one. Thankfully, it’s only about two minutes away by foot, down a corner he normally wouldn’t turn. He shoves his phone back into his pocket and determinedly speedwalks down the street. </p><p>—</p><p>When he arrives, just moments later, the first thing that catches his eye is how plain the shop seems.</p><p>It’s a rude, blunt sort of thought, but he can’t help that it’s true. The walls are a single-toned beige and the windows are large glass panels styled like slates. There are two stands on either side of the front door, with non-blooming plants sitting on them and soaking up the sunlight, and a small brown sign neatly reads ‘’Eufloria” from where it’s tucked into the corner.</p><p>Satori thinks it’s quite brilliantly named, seeing as he’s always had a thing for dumb puns. That doesn’t stop a mildly-amused snort from leaving his mouth at first glance, but he does appreciate it nonetheless.  </p><p>He pulls the handle open with a soft tinkling of bells from the inside. It’s cool, the air slightly more damp in a refreshing sort of way that relaxes him just a little, the soft petal-bright scent of all sorts of flowers drifting past him. </p><p>He closes the door quickly behind him, feeling the need to preserve it, and surveys the inside. </p><p>It’s not huge, but it feels bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside. It might be because the space is airy and open — the tables are modern, flat, sleek and white, lined with vases holding decorative flower arrangements of all kinds. The walls are lined with shelves full of all sorts of colorful blooms, and there are even a few pots hanging from the ceiling in a cozy, homey way. </p><p>There’s also an overwhelming amount of green. So much green that he doesn’t notice the olive-haired man quietly tending to a bouquet in the leftmost aisle of the shop, who had paused and lifted his head up to survey his customer. </p><p>The shop remains quiet though, and after a long moment of peering around and waiting, Satori cups a hand around his mouth to speak loudly enough to broadcast his voice over the entire shop. </p><p>“Hey-o! You guys open?” His cheerful tone is marred by the fact he still won’t shift his hoodie off his bandaged face - he doesn’t exactly want to scare them - but he thinks that he’s not being too rude. </p><p>Hey, what can he say? He’s an impatient kind of guy, nevermind the fact that leaving Sugawara waiting too long would put a downer on their entire meet-up. </p><p>He shudders. Nobody likes an unhappy Sugawara, much less an annoyed one. The last time he was late for one of their encounters, he’d been greeted with a ‘friendly’ punch that nearly dislocated his shoulder right before the man had sat down with a grin and told him to order first. </p><p>Holding back a grimace at the thought, he hugs his shoulder and glances back at the door behind him, as if peering through the glass for the grey-haired man in question.</p><p>Dramatic? Certainly- but Tendou would argue that it was a completely rational action. </p><p>Well, mostly rational. </p><p>Fairly rational...?</p><p>Somewhat rational.</p><p>Pushing those thoughts (and that lingering paranoia) away, he raises a brow at the lack of vocal answer he’s heard so far. Turning his face away from the door, he spins around to face the front again, taking a step forward before promptly bashing his head against something hard. </p><p>Huh?</p><p>Now, keep in mind that Tendou is a very tall man. Just past 6’2, actually, which is why the only thing he ever usually bumps his head into is low-hanging fans. At first, he thinks it’s just a potted plant he didn’t notice, the sting an afterthought on his mind. </p><p>What catches him off guard is a dark olive gaze. The golden-green eyes that literally seem to peer into him are deep and intense, as if searching for something. He stumbles back a step when his eyes meet them, caught off-guard by the appearance of the man before him. </p><p><i>How the hell was he so silent?</i> He tries to never keep his guard down, even in unassuming little places like this. <i>When did he-?</i> </p><p>His thoughts are cut off as he examines the man in front of him. </p><p>He’s.. <i>actually taller</i> than Satori, by a good couple centimeters, which would be surprising by itself. But that’s nowhere near the end of it. </p><p> He’s a fair bit more muscular too- where Tendou is limber, all lean muscle and bone, there are defined biceps and triceps and other muscles he can’t name, broad shoulders and tawny olive skin. His shirt fits snug against him, under his green worker’s apron, and Tendou swallows hard to catch the dryness in his throat. <i>Ushijima Wakatoshi,</i> his name tag reads. His gaze automatically tries to trail down his stomach, to the lines of the florist's (toned, and perfectly tight) thighs and then his long legs, and Satori really has to tear his gaze away.</p><p><i>You pervert. Leave the poor, extremely attractive man alone.</i> He scolds himself, feeling the urge to slap his hands against his cheeks. He settles for looking at the man’s face instead, and immediately regrets his horrible decision making skills. </p><p>The same intense gaze studies him, probably figuring out what exactly is going on with the customer in front of him, what with his mini-meltdown. His eyes are a warm olive that draws Satori in, complimenting strict, strong brows tilted slightly downwards, the same dark color as his hair, cropped short but still hanging slightly in front of his face. He has a sharp, strong sort of face built to tower and impose— and that jawline seems like it could cut him like butter. </p><p> His gaze is absolutely unreadable, but Tendou finds it more important that his mind can’t stop spitting poetic about his (cough cough, very handsome) face. </p><p>God, he hasn’t gotten laid in a while, has he?</p><p>He’s interrupted from his slightly embarrassing daydreaming by a clearing of the other’s throat. Tendou realizes he’s been spacing out, but he almost doesn’t find it in him to care when the seemingly stoic man in front of him - Ushijima, his mind supplies, his name is <i>Ushijima</i> - tilts his head fractionally and starts talking. </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>He registers how the tone of his voice is deep, a low and sincere rumble that seems to come from the back of his throat. It’s warm and baritone and- </p><p>Fuck. He <i>seriously</i> needs to get laid. </p><p>Tendou tries to work his mouth. It seems to almost disagree with him, wanting to just stand still for a moment and take this hunk in, but he is not going to ogle at him. He absolutely will not. He’d never live it down.  </p><p>Too bad what comes out of it makes him want to bury his head into the nearest potted plant.</p><p>“A-Ah, yeah! What’s up, big man?” </p><p>Ushijima has the decency to seem unfazed by Satori’s lame attempt at seeming at ease. He thanks the heavens that this man doesn’t even blink at him in response, and then barrels on without giving him time to respond.</p><p>“Sorry about that, by the way. M’bad for not looking out for ya. Do you, uh, work here?”</p><p>He decides he’s now morally obligated to bury his head into the nearest potted plant (and he feels sorry for that poor plant). </p><p>Seriously? What kind of question is that, you moron? Did you not SEE his apron and name tag? </p><p>The gods might be looking out for him today, though, because Ushijima only nods his head solemnly. “I do,” He responds shortly, seemingly ignoring his first question. Satori wilts in relief internally, not minding that at all. </p><p>“It is not a problem. I apologize for not warning you of my approach beforehand.”</p><p>Formal much? </p><p>Tendou doesn’t actually mind, but it seems like the big guy isn’t really much of a talker. That’s just fine with him, though, seeing as he’s a chatterbox. </p><p>“Nah, you’re fine! Thanks for looking out for me, though. Did I hurt you?” </p><p>Ushijima shakes his head again. Satori almost thinks that’s the end of his answer, but that same deep, formal tone addresses him again. </p><p>“It would take a lot more than that to hurt me.”</p><p>Awfully confident then, huh?</p><p>Yet, with the way he talks and the way his muscles bulge against his outfit, intimidating as all hell, Satori thinks he is definitely not lying — not by any measure of the word. Ushijima continues, leaving him no time to respond with some witty remark that definitely would’ve backfired.</p><p>“Are you looking for something in particular?”</p><p>Tendou’s brows knit together in confusion, before he remembers that hey, this is a flower shop, and he actually has a <i>reason</i> to be here. </p><p><i>Damn you Sugawara,</i> he thinks, because he’s the reason he gets to meet this really hot guy and then never see him again after this. </p><p>(Somewhere on his way to a little brunch restaurant in downtown Miyagi, Suga sneezes.) </p><p>He prays the slight flush he feels isn’t reaching his cheeks- damn it, being a pale Japanese man is not helping, if only it was summer and he was a bit more tan- and that if it does, the shop’s air cools it away immediately. </p><p>“Yep!” He chirps out, forcing himself to turn his head and sweep his gaze across the shop. “I just need a single flower. The kind doesn’t matter- but, uh, maybe something simple and pretty? Nothing too grand,” he relays, feeling slightly unsure about his none-too-specific instructions. </p><p>His eyes can’t help but slide back to Ushijima, who hardly even reacts to his request. He merely tilts his head down slightly, the gesture something Tendou guesses to be contemplative. </p><p>“I understand. Please follow me.” </p><p>Ushijima strides towards the back of the shop, and Tendou is thankful that he’s almost as tall, because he can tell he would be struggling to keep up if he were a couple more inches shorter. </p><p>He stops at the counter and looks him straight in the eye. Satori feels compelled to hold his breath for a moment, and then shakes the absurd feeling of anticipation off.</p><p>“Wait right here.” He says, more like a command then a request, even though his voice doesn't change.</p><p>He absolutely does <i>not</i> find that attractive. </p><p>The second the other man disappears into the back, he buries his face in his hands, feeling his hair softly tickle his fingers. <i>Why am I like this?</i> He thinks, woefully mourning his taste and the unfortunate, very unaware man who is happening to make the inside of his stomach melt a little by just existing.</p><p><i>I absolutely have to get laid soon,</i> He thinks, <i>before I do something I really regret, like make a fool of myself asking him to coffee and getting straight-up rejected. Just look at him— he's definitely straight.</i></p><p><i> I also have to tip him extra, because there’s no way he hasn’t caught on by now. The poor guy is just doing his job. He probably went into the back for a break from this too. I know I would’ve.</i> </p><p>His rambling thoughts continue as he lifts his face out of his hands, wincing at the pressure he’d been putting on it. Not a good idea when both his face and hands are bandaged. Tendou wonders if the florist had noticed that, and hoped not, before remembering he had crashed face-first into this guy and therefore he'd gotten a close-up of his face, which screamed 'I-just-got-mugged'.</p><p><i>Does the universe hate me or am I just making all the wrong choices these days?</i> </p><p>Before he can start mourning his pitiful life again, Ushijima emerges from the back. He seems to gently be holding two different flowers, one in each hand, although Tendou has no time to observe them before he puts them down on the checkout counter. </p><p>“I could not choose,” He admits. “I am also aware you might have liked to choose which one suited your interests better. Please tell me which of the two you like.”</p><p>“How thoughtful of ya, man,” Tendou prompts, letting an easy grin slide on his face.  He’s never been a stickler for formality — it makes him uncomfortable to keep the strict dialect up, although he doesn’t quite mind the sound of Ushijima’s voice enough to feel too awkward with his own formal speech. </p><p>He bends down a little over the desk to inspect his choices. A good part of his mind is wheedling at him, telling him to just pick one and go, but… </p><p>He glances up at Ushijima. Surprisingly, the man is watching him with that same intense, unreadable expression that gives Satori chills — but a good kind of chills. It’s almost pleasant; the way it tingles down his spine, like he’s the center of attention, completely center-stage in a bright spotlight. He ducks his head back and lets his hoodie fall further onto his face, inspecting the flowers again. </p><p>Another, smaller part of his brain tells him to prolong this for a little, and he thinks that might not be so bad of an idea. </p><p>He actually focuses on the flowers, because he can’t exactly think about how much of a hunk this florist is for the entire time he’s here, despite what his way too eager brain suggests. The first one that catches his eye is a pink so pale it’s almost white. It furled out in a bloom like an opened rose, soft and layered and yet fluffy, seemingly cloudlike— but it’s petals are large and multiple, glossy even where he guessed they would feel like silk under his fingers. </p><p>“Pretty,” He mumbled, although making no move to take it away from the counter, and consequently Ushijima’s hand. Instead, he pointed at it. “What’s this one?” </p><p>Satori wasn't entirely sure if Ushijima actually saw his half-hidden gesture, or had simply just guessed on which one he was pointing to (a 50/50 chance was pretty good odds), but he replied without hesitation.</p><p>“That is a Moonstone Peony.” he stated. Factual as ever, it seemed. Tendou’s prompting gaze must’ve worn him out nonetheless, because a couple seconds later, he opened his mouth to continue.</p><p>“It is a popular hybrid peony plant. They symbolize happiness, romance, compassion, riches and good fortune.” Ushijima’s gaze abruptly slid away after he confirmed this, a slight nod before he directed his eyes to the counter, seemingly finished with his part and not intending on continuing. </p><p>That was more than okay with Tendou though, because it was kind of cute. Bashful, even, although Ushijima's face did not twitch nor change in the slightest. </p><p>“That’s awesome! It’s really pretty too.” He gave a small cheer, tapping his fingers against the counter beside him as he leaned over again to peer at the other. “I didn’t know flowers had meanings. Well, I sorta do— I just didn’t think they all did, with flower-language and what-not. It’s pretty cool that you know what they mean, though. What about the other one?” </p><p>Satori raised his face eagerly at Ushijima, who had turned his gaze back to him in a way that he wanted to peg as inquisitive, even though that somehow feels entirely wrong. The gaze on him did seem to soften a fraction, though, and he took that as a minor victory. </p><p><i>Do not ask for a fist bump, do not ask for a fist bump, do not-</i> </p><p>He managed not to with only the slightest thoughts that he was entirely uncool. </p><p>Unaware of his internal struggles, Ushijima hummed slightly in consideration. “This is a camellia,” he explained, as if going a bit slower for Tendou to fully take it in and understand. “It symbolizes love and affection. You would give this to someone meaningful to you.” </p><p>He raised his hand slightly, rugged hands delicately clasping the single stem. It was almost a ridiculous sight, considering the behemothic size of the man, but the precision and care he exuded made it all make sense. The flower in his hand was similar to the last, but this one was a pure, snowy white, it's petals neat and rounded points at each end and it’s shape a perfect circle. </p><p>Satori’s gaze raised from the flower to Ushijima. Their eyes met in the span of a second, and he almost felt a jolt run through his spine— as if they were the only two around when Ushijima spoke about giving it to someone meaningful,  presence quiet and seemingly easy, but also strong and immovable.</p><p><i>I think I might die from all this tension I’m imagining. I’m not the only one seeing this, right?</i> </p><p>He slid his gaze away first. </p><p><i>C’mon, Tendou, get your mind out of the gutter. Projecting onto some straight guy is gross and creepy. Get with the times.</i> </p><p>“I, uh, I’ll take that one then,” He replied, attempting to act casual. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ushijima nod sincerely and move to ring up the flower. Satori reached for his wallet and paid in a blur, choosing to go for his card and tapping his fingers against the counter as he waited. </p><p>It didn’t take long. Ushijima handed over the flower once he was done, offering the regular polite thanks for his customership. “My pleasure,” Tendou retorted, chirping out the words in his normal, cheery tone again, having decided that after this he was shutting off his brain permanently. </p><p>Ushijima’s gaze dipped to his fingers on the counter. Two of them were bandaged, and Tendou quickly slid them behind his back, before realizing that only made him look more suspicious. </p><p>“Well, I’ll see you around Ushijima!”</p><p>Oh fuck. Was it weird that he used his name?</p><p>Yet again, however, the stoic man only nodded in reply, and the red-head allowed himself to breath again. Throwing up a little wave, he strolled casually to the exit of the flower shop, pulling the door open with a flourish and promptly making his way out. </p><p>And if he almost bashed his head into the wall a couple blocks down, well, nobody was around to catch that. He leaned on the side of the building for a second, letting his head touch the wall in shame. Before he could lament about the universe toturing him, however, he had yet another realization.</p><p>
  <i>Sugawara. Brunch. That’s in…</i>
</p><p>He stiffened and pulled out his phone, frantically unlocking it and checking the time. </p><p>They were supposed to meet 7 minutes ago. It’d take him three more minutes to get there if he ran. </p><p>Technically, he didn’t have to run. It’d only take him about 5 minutes by foot, and he was sure Suga could have excused a roughly ten minute wait if he looked apologetic about it. This would be fine.</p><p>His phone dinged. A text. </p><p><b>suga suga</b><br/>
<i>Where are you? This is important, try to hurry up ^^</i> </p><p>Tendou may have feared death (admittedly less then any normal human would, with all the things he’s seen) but Sugawara Koushi was much higher on his list of horrors.</p><p>It was no surprise that he chose to run.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am personally a sucker for the fanon tendou/sugawara friendships I see! They're definitely not too common, but I think they work well together (and I think you can already start guessing who the mystery third person they're hinting at is) </p><p>Next chapter will ft. their brunch and get together, and maybe a little bit more danger then expected ;) but in the meantime, pray for Tendou, who's currently running late and hoping to avoid sugamama's wrath</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. early morning brunch with the elderly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brunch date with Sugawara Koushi (aka the ‘old man’) revisits old memories, new revelations, and updates the latter on the red-head’s concerning— in several ways— situation. All he has to do is avoid getting hit where it hurts (literally).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi !  i’ve been gone for a really long time. a combination of school-work, inability to fix plot-holes in my outline, &amp; personal issues made it hard for me to pick this up. but, i would really love to thank everyone who commented on this piece. you all motivated me a lot. </p><p>a special shoutout to BTS2016dia! your comment made me so happy. thank you for enjoying my work so much— it gave me a ton of motivation to finish writing this chapter that’s been in the drafts forever. i’m going to be picking this series up again with a few changes for my plans ! if you don’t want to be spoilered for engame relationships, then don’t read the rest of this paragraph. bokurodai and oisuga will be endgame, but it’ll take some build-up to get there. and of course, ushiten is a must :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He makes it to the restaurant in 9 minutes, and prays that he’ll be granted some small mercy on Sugawara’s part. Logically, he knows the male really isn’t going to greet him with his usual friendly violence when he sees how banged up he is, but a good portion of his brain is still rightfully afraid. </p><p> </p><p>His rib ached slightly— not broken, he had learned, just bruised.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Should he have been running with a bruised rib? Probably not, but nobody had to know that. </p><p> </p><p>Gasping slightly from the exertion, and then frowning at his own state— these injuries were nothing, it shouldn’t have drained him this bad— he pushed open the doors to the small, tucked away restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>The inside was less lively then the atmosphere outside, with an ambient atmosphere that drew forth what little appetite he had as appeasing, strong smells of spicy and sweet foods wallowed past his nose. Tendou didn’t normally eat much, with a lack of appetite that rivaled his long, tall body in its absurdity, but he was struck by the thought of how he hadn’t eaten at all this morning and felt practically ravenous. </p><p> </p><p>Clutching the singular flower gently between his fingers, he walked towards the seating area. It wasn’t hard to spot the grey-haired male, especially with his distinctive beauty mark and pearly white smile, which made the taller hold his tongue for fear of sticking it out in turn. </p><p> </p><p>What a hoarder. Koushi should’ve really left some of that beauty for him. </p><p> </p><p>Tendou made his way over and then slid into the other side of the booth warily, holding out the camellia like a peace offering. Sugawara snorted at the wary look on his face, gently plucking the flower from his hand in thanks.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to look so scared,” he said, a silver-grey eyebrow rising up slightly. “I’m not going to bite.” Nonetheless, his eyes softened a bit at the flower in his hands, which he carefully tucked into his shirt pocket. He produced a vibrant red flower from the inside of his jacket and offered it to Tendou in turn. </p><p> </p><p>The red-head raised his head from his slouched position at the offering, unaware that Sugawara’s previous lack of focus on his face and his hunched posture had hidden all his ugly bruises and bandages from sight. </p><p> </p><p>He snickered at the wide-petaled, glossy red flower he was offered. “Oh, Suga, you really know how to make my heart flutter. Red is the color of passion and love, you know,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara was still staring at his face. Satori hadn’t quite noticed that yet— he didn’t keep his guard up with him like he did most everyone else— and continued with his joking spiel. </p><p> </p><p>“But if you’re gonna confess your love, I would’ve appreciated a red rose in-” </p><p> </p><p>“Satori.” </p><p> </p><p>Tendou damn near flinched at that stern tone, but he’d rather put a gun to his head than admit it. Plastering an easy grin to his face, he met Suga’s eyes easily, cocking his head slightly, feeling his hair brush lightly against his cheek. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s <em>up</em>?” Sugawara hissed out, his voice not matching the kind slope of his face, still fairly composed despite seeing the other so roughed up. Scary. Satori considered bolting, but then decided his pride was worth too much to actually go through with it. “You’re going to walk in here looking like you just got mauled by a bear and ask me <em>what’s up</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>To his credit, he managed to remain calm and keep his grin on, completely ignoring Sugawara’s outrage. “I’m so hungry!” He exclaimed, picking up a menu from the table and opening it so that it covered his face. He held it straight up, determined not to make any contact with Suga. “What are you ordering Suga? I’m thinking udon, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Satori</em>. I swear to god, I will stomp on your foot so hard it breaks,” Sugawara threatened. </p><p> </p><p>Tendou’s silence would’ve made anyone else believe that threat fell through, but Suga was close enough to him, both literally and metaphorically, to catch how he held his menu a little tighter and sat straighter, probably inching his feet out of reach below the table. </p><p> </p><p>He almost groaned at the lanky man’s ridiculous stubbornness, but held his own. They could play this game if they needed to— he was stubborn himself, more than most people gave him credit for. </p><p> </p><p>Right as Suga was about to go off on the red-head, the menu between them lowered. He felt his mouth pause at the serious look on Tendou’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Later. I swear I’ll make it up to you, but I can’t... talk about it here.” The unusual urgent tone hidden in the other’s voice pleaded with him to comply, and the grey-haired man merely paused before nodding. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t force you to speak,” he said kindly, as if he hadn’t just threatened to break his best friend’s own foot. Satori seriously wondered how he did that. </p><p> </p><p>Does he practice that angelic face in the mirror?</p><p><br/>
“But you will tell me about this later. I’m not gonna let you slip away so easily.” The way he chirped so smoothly and nonchalantly that out reminded Satori of himself, and he cringed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, that’s terrifying. If he picked that up from me, I feel sorry for anyone I’ve ever used that voice on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara huffed at him like he could read his thoughts. “Order your food,” he ordered, settling back into his seat. He set the bright red flower next to him on the table, and Tendou plucked it up with a bright look. “Order for me, Koushi,” he whined, knowing he’d eat whatever Suga chose. He may have had a small appetite, but he wasn’t really picky. </p><p> </p><p>The brown-eyed man relented with a small, tired sigh (all for show, they both knew, seeing as he was so used to his antics), waving a server closer with an award-winning smile and a soft-seeming assurance that probably made cherubs jealous. Tendou played with the vibrant petals of his flower as the other chatted politely and ordered their meals, careful not to destroy it.</p><p> </p><p>When Suga turned to him after parting with the waiter, it was on display, tucked into the cleft of his ear and peaking out of his hoodie, matching his hair. Tendou grinned at him, proudly showing it off, and the other held in a small laugh. “I feel so pretty,” he crooned, putting on a dramatic act. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the prettiest thing about you.” Sugawara retorted. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth fell open in mock indignation, hand over heart as if personally offended. (He wasn’t, seeing as Sugawara would never actually hurt him with the insults he knew could dig into the holes in Satori’s seemingly unbreakable armor. In the same way, Tendou never pushed too far with his own teasing and insults.) </p><p> </p><p>“How rude!” he screeched, not exactly mindful of the other customers. Suga glared at him, as if saying, quiet down, but Tendou didn’t exactly have a penchant for listening. “I’ll have you know I’m the prettiest flower there is. This thing in my hair can’t even compare.”</p><p> </p><p>He sniffed haughtily, an air of fake arrogance around him. Suga repressed a chuckle and fixed him with a nearly deadpan look, save for the oh really? tilt of his head. “Sure you are,” He responded kindly, as if consoling him after a long minute of dubious deliberation. Satori nearly sputtered. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You-”</p><p> </p><p>A small, timid cough interrupted them. Two sets of eyes, warm hazel and dark red, slid over to their waitress, who almost jumped two feet into the air at how they directed their attention onto her. She was a petite, cute girl, blonde as a baby chick and nervous as a mother hen.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yachi</em>, her name tag read. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Your food is he-here!” she squeaked out, looking a bit flustered and overwhelmed. Tendou sort of felt bad for her. She seemed like a fish out of water, probably some poor college student in need of a job to pay their bills.  </p><p> </p><p>He tried for a grin in her direction, adding a simple “Thanks!” </p><p> </p><p>When she shrunk away, looking completely petrified, he only slumped his shoulders in defeat. </p><p> </p><p><em>Right, right, the face. I forget about the face</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was in situations like these that his natural ability to terrify others with his freakish (trust him, he knew it was that bad) physique turned out badly. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think all the blue-black bruising around his eye and bandages on his face helped either, in hindsight. It probably painted him as some sort of street thug in comparison to Sugawara’s tidy appearance and neat outfit—  a pair of neutral slacks and a baby blue sweater with a white lap bag slung over the shoulder— and decent, gentle manners. He may as well be threatening him for his money over a nice hotpot. </p><p> </p><p>Satori tried not to sulk, knowing she couldn’t quite help her reaction. It was hard nonetheless. Luckily, Sugawara was here, and he swiveled his head to him for support. </p><p> </p><p>Only to find that the man was already on the case. </p><p> </p><p><em>Two steps ahead in this kind of situation, like always</em>. He snorted at that, watching the interaction quietly. Suga seemed to easily comfort the anxious blonde as he eased their food trays out of her hands, consoling her like an adult would a scared, wailing little kid. Yachi seemed to give in rather easily, nodding her head and answering stiffly but quickly at first, but slowly loosening up thanks to his patience with her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a dad. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a rather sweet affair, all in all. His arm slowly came to rest on the table, palm supporting his face as his finger splayed over his cheek, idly watching them interact. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sugawara had always been the kinder of the two of them, if you asked him (although that didn’t really say much, in his opinion). He’d been more defensive when they first meet (and god, that brought up things he didn’t want to think about right now) but once they’d broken those first borders, it had always been Suga— his coaxing, his compassion, his comfort, all of his gentle understanding hidden under fierce words and fiercer eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The hazel of his eyes distinctly reminded him of those blazing brown eyes that had infested themselves in his head, and he jerked where he sat, head coming out of his palm. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh. Why’d he have to go and compare Koushi to that dickwad?</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t as if Sugawara was a part of a gang like that, though— and he would never be, if Satori had anything to say about it. There was no discussion when it came to his best friend’s occupation. He was not going to turn out like Tendou, a freelance hitman that occasionally had run-ins with bigger fish then he should have met for his own good. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t save Koushi from the falling graces of the underworld. It was way too late for that when they’d met, and he thinks— so selfishly and vilely, a pathetic sort of thought he’d not share with anyone else—  that he wouldn’t change that for the world. He doesn’t know what would’ve happened to him without Suga. Doesn’t really know if he’d have beared it. </p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t going to let him delve deeper. Sugawara had fought him tooth and nail, night and day, both of them screaming till their voices went hoarse and their throats became scratched. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You can’t decide things like that for me, Satori! I’m not going to let you do this alone-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You aren’t about to do this at all, Koushi! It’s not an option on the table! You’re talking about killing people, about murder and gangs, about—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, and you can? That’s such— what a load of bullshit! I’m not an innocent little child, we’ve both been through shit and you know it—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And that’s exactly why I can’t let you do this! You can’t end up like me, Suga. You can’t. I don’t want you to ruin your future like that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Angry voices woven together and intertwined, like tremendous claps of thunder in a brewing storm. Doors slammed shut, rattling the walls with the intensity of the force behind the gestures, both of them so blind and yet so painfully aware to each other, stubborn and unrelenting and—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“—Tendou? Tendou? <em>Satori?</em> Anyone home?” </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara’s voice broke him out of the vivid memory. His head swam slightly as he refocused on the situation at hand. Yachi was gone, it seemed, and their food was placed at the table in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>His stomach growled unsurreptitiously. He scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>The grey-haired man on the other side of the table had the audacity to look a bit more eager at that, his slightly worried expression melting away as he clapped his hands together in a joyful gesture and then frowned at the action. “It’s so hard to convince you to eat that I actually get happy when you’re hungry.” He chuckled and shook his head. “I feel so lame.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you are lame, old man,” Satori informed him with a sly grin, picking up his chopsticks. </p><p> </p><p>A running gag— at least, on Tendou’s end. Suga’s signature grey-silver hair was undoubtedly beautiful, even if he tended to mock it and say it made him look about 50 years older, much to the man’s displeasure. </p><p> </p><p>Then again, Satori couldn’t exactly say too much, because his hair was naturally firetruck red. </p><p> </p><p>“So I’m guessing you want to pay for this old man’s meal?” He retorted. </p><p> </p><p>Tendou hid his grin behind his sleeve and shook his head. “Forgive me, o’ humble young man,” he said, solemnly nodding his head like he had spouted some age-old wisdom.</p><p> </p><p>Suga snorted and shook his head. “Shut up,” he shot back. They both knew his words held no real bite. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them wasted no further time into delving into their food. Satori may have been eating like he hadn’t eaten in days— all he knew was that food had never tasted so good. Maybe this restaurant was just magically enchanted their food to be more appealing. </p><p> </p><p>Judging by the look on the other’s face, it wasn’t quite the case. Suga put down his chopsticks to glance at Tendou, who woefully paused and wiped his mouth, caught right in the act. The silver-haired man only pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Tendou,” He said, in a very strained tone of voice. His eyes were pressed shut. “How long has it been since you actually ate a meal?”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth to answer, and Sugawara’s eyes popped open to flash him a look. “A <em>proper</em> meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” he managed, helpfully glancing off to the side. When the glare didn’t settle, he reached back for the memory. </p><p> </p><p>“About. 2 days ago?” The other man’s eyes widened, and he quickly backtracked. “Like, just the day before yesterday, since apparently you don’t count instant ramen as a meal, which is sort of ridiculous if you ask me—” </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara slumped over the table, putting his head down in his arms. Tendou eyed him warily. </p><p> </p><p>“My god,” he stressed, slowly propping his head up to look at him. “I never signed up for this.” </p><p> </p><p>“This?” Tendou echoed, slightly lost and a bit more shameful about admitting that then he’d like to admit. </p><p> </p><p>“This,” Koushi repeated, very slowly. “A 6’2 man-child who would’ve starved to death if not for my intervention.” He squawked indignantly, but the other seemed to either not hear him or was actively ignoring his protests. “I should get paid to take care of you, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sugaaaa,” he whined, wheedling him with puppy dog eyes that really should not have worked, considering the proportions of his face. Suga, however, knew just exactly how much damage they could do, and so he pointedly didn’t meet his eyes, holding his ground.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to the super cool, nice, sweet Suga I know?” Tendou sunk down into the booth yet again. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s on hold, because someone keeps taking advantage of him and his kindness,” the grey-haired man offered remorselessly, feeling a little bit more satisfied in the way the red-head shuffled guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou avoided placing the blame on himself as long as he could, thumbing his finger back at his chest. “Point me to ‘em! I’ll take care of them for you,” he retorted proudly. Sugawara only raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“If you beat yourself up any more, I might actually need to take you to the hospital, and that just makes more work for me,” he pointed out. Satori glowered at him. He had to eventually accept his loss though, so he picked up his chopsticks and went back to his food a mere moment later. </p><p> </p><p>Suga was slower on the uptake, craning his muscles out in a stretch before he slowly picked up his chopsticks, perfectly fine with taking his time. Just as he raised them to his lips, however, the red-head broke the comfortable silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Right— what was that important thing you mentioned over text?” He asked, fishing for his phone. He pulled it out of his hoodie and dangled it in front of the man’s face, who looked at his food mournfully for just a second before putting his chopsticks back down.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, he smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the sudden smile had Tendou backing his hand up and lifting his eyebrow up in newfound curiosity, and a little wariness. He held himself back from frowning at him, only thanks to his good mood. </p><p> </p><p>“Well..” Sugawara’s smile broadened to a smile little grin, and anticipation bloomed over Tendou’s face, painfully eager to know why exactly his best friend was making that expression. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure why he didn’t expect what came next. </p><p> </p><p>“I asked Daichi out on a date, like you said,” Suga admitted, almost bashfully now. The change in his attitude was endearing, but he couldn’t help but think of how grumpy he had been just three seconds earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“See, I have the best dating advice!” Tendou cheered. He was ignored. </p><p> </p><p>“And then we went on a couple more dates. And he was really sweet and gentleman-like, holding open the door and picking me up from my apartment.” He cleared his throat and turned to the window. Tendou swore there was just the slightest bit of red on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>When had it last been that he’d seen him so happy? </p><p> </p><p>“—so now we’re officially going out.” </p><p> </p><p>Hold on, what? </p><p> </p><p>Apparently he had spaced out for a second, tuning back in just to his admission of their relationship. Suga was seemingly almost tense, holding his breath and straightening his back slightly after his confession. His eyes searched Satori’s face, and he distantly realized that he was looking for his reaction— no, his approval. </p><p> </p><p>Tendou gave it to him. </p><p> </p><p>He grinned, bigger and broader than any grin he’d given before, so large it made his mouth ache. “You finally did it!” He cheered, whooping and putting his arms up in the air to wave them excitedly. Suga hurriedly hushed him, but his expression held relief and gratefulness for Satori’s glad acceptance of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>They both knew his opinion on them mattered more than Koushi let on. </p><p> </p><p>And Tendou was absolutely excited for him, mind you. He was always happy to hear Sugawara was living a normal life, meeting and befriending and even dating people (even if he had refused to let Tendou run a background check on Daichi, which was honestly just for his own good) and having fun. The way he softened at the other man’s name was clear enough to see; and he wouldn’t have taken that from him for the world. </p><p> </p><p>It was just that sometimes he envied him. </p><p> </p><p>Now was not to be one of those moments, he firmly told himself, not wanting to ruin the celebration. He had met the man who had captivated his best friend’s heart once before; Daichi was a good, honest man who didn’t relent under his gaze, with warm brown eyes and a fit body.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to have immediately understood Tendou’s concern for Suga as well, and treated him normally and kindly even after Satori had leered at him, choosing to pull out an intimidation tactic or too. </p><p> </p><p>That automatically gave him a few points in his book. They still didn’t know each other too well, but Satori had a feeling he could trust Sugawara with him, just a little. He saw the caring way Daichi looked at him, and his protective little gestures, and decided that maybe he wasn’t <em>too</em> bad of a guy.</p><p> </p><p>He was still going to break his arm if he ever hurt him, though (no matter how many times Koushi had exasperatedly and then seriously told him that<em> no, he would not be doing anything of the sort</em>). Sugawara was more than capable of taking down an adult man on his own, so that wasn’t exactly the reason why— it was more of personal vendetta for hurting his best friend, should the time come.  </p><p> </p><p>He prayed it didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Not me,” Sugawara corrected, smiling nonetheless. “He asked me out right before I was going to ask him. I didn’t think he’d have done something so bold, but I’m definitely not complaining.” His eyes seemed to twinkle brightly as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve really got it bad,” Tendou observed, and Suga promptly reached over the table to swat him on the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” He hissed, the spot a little tender, and the other flashed him a slightly sympathetic— but not apologetic in the slightest— look. He held up his hands.</p><p> </p><p> “You should’ve let me finish! I was going to say that he’s got it worse anyways,” he retorted. Suga hummed, secretly pleased by the answer (or, it would’ve been secretly, if not for Satori’s perceptiveness). </p><p> </p><p>‘Wouldn’t that be nice.” </p><p> </p><p>He chose not to respond to that for fear of his shoulder, and the two fell back into silence-- finally finishing their food, which had gone slightly cold in the meantime. Neither complained. The silence that settled over them was sweet and comfortable, and they slowly lapsed into occasional bits of conversation with it.</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to popular belief, Tendou could live with silence just fine. Even being the loud chatterbox he was, a relaxing bit of silence never hurt anyone, and when he ran out of things to say, saying nothing was always a nice change of pace. </p><p> </p><p>They finished their meal without much difficulty, waving over the nearest server. Unfortunately, it was the same nervous girl that had served them, and Sugawara once again took up the role of a gentle parent with her when she returned with their receipts, a little flushed and nervous. </p><p> </p><p>She seemed to melt like putty under his patient gaze, and Satori was slightly glad that she wasn’t a stuttering wreck anymore. She didn’t look at him that much, occasionally glancing at him like she thought he would breathe fire at her, but he could live with that. (When she left, she did try to smile at him genuinely despite still seeming a little frightened, and he was more pleased with her efforts then he wanted to admit.) </p><p> </p><p>Once they paid, plates cleared— Suga had insisted on paying, and any other day Satori would’ve fought him on it, but he was content enough with his full stomach to not resist, slight sleepiness setting in. He slid out of his side of the booth and stretched, sighing in relief at the slight crack he heard, the familiar snap of his shoulders and back just like a cat as his eyes fluttered shut.</p><p> </p><p>Suga eyed him warily. “I’ll never get how you do that,” he murmured, seemingly thinking aloud. “It looks so painful.” </p><p> </p><p>He cracked an eye open lazily and grinned at the other. “What do ya mean, Koushi? It’s nice. Pops all the joints back in place.” Amusement bubbled within him at the slight disgust and distrust that settled onto Sugawara’s face. “You should try it some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe when I want to break my back,” he retorted, with a shudder of his own. He tuned out the red-head’s quiet snickers, reaching out to grab onto a lean arm above the other’s head and tugging it down, into his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>The jolt and the touch easily caught him off guard, but he had no time to react before Suga was out of the door, dragging him along. </p><p> </p><p>See, he may be 6’2, but Satori was 160 pounds on a good day. He liked to refer to himself as one of those wiggly car-sale noodles with the faces that danced in the wind, and it seemed pretty accurate with the way he was caught in what he liked to call Koushi’s signature Iron Grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! What’s the rush?” He joked, curiously peering at the other. They didn’t walk far— didn’t even cross the corner, actually, because Sugawara pulled him into the thin alleyway beside it. He wrinkled his nose at the slight smell of mold, slightly more on-guard in the discrete area. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey. Why are we here?” He asked, prodding further with a more serious tone. Sugawara stopped near the middle, letting go of his arm and whirling around to face him, arms crossed. Tendou noted that even in the dimmer light, his usually kind expression had gotten more strict. </p><p> </p><p>“Explain the bruises,” he said, voice not offering any room for argument. “I think I can guess why you didn’t want to talk about it at brunch, but I need to hear it from you. Nobody’s following us, and from this distance we can easily see if anyone tries to eavesdrop. <em>Spill</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s.. right. Tendou can’t deny that this set-up is actually a good one, a well-hidden place to talk.</p><p><br/>
<em>He’s becoming even more meticulous then me. Since when has he cared about these kinds of things-?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pushes the thoughts away. “Wow, Koushi— so dominant,” he teases. The expression the other makes burns holes into his head. “This feels an awful lot like seduction.” </p><p> </p><p>Suga’s patience can wear thin more easily than most people expect, however, so he chooses to seriously focus on confessing everything that happened. With a slight exhale, his slightly sheepish face falls back into a tentative seriousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll tell you. You might need to sit down for this one.” The half-hearted half-joke he makes elicits no reaction, and so he laughs a bit himself and continues. “Alright, let’s start with this— it was supposed to be a normal mission.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hint :  someone new mentioned in this chapter will make a surprise appearance sometime soon! keep a look-out for that C:</p><p>thank you guys again for the support. i’m glad to be back making content for you all !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that’s just the start of it. Poor, poor Tendou. </p><p>Besides that, thank you for giving this a read! Feedback is always appreciated &amp; I reply to all comments. I’ll try to update consistently as I go, but we’ll see how that goes &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>